Deviance and Sacrifice
by muffinmistress
Summary: Loki's gained control of Asgard and rules . . . surprisingly well, actually.  Thor returns from exile to pay him a visit and yada yada yada. AU and filthy. Absolutely filthy.


**In which promises are made, oaths are sworn, and actions speak louder than words.**

* * *

Thor made quite a stir when he entered Asgard.

People were talking about him. He could tell. He never heard anything directly, but he knew. It was in what he didn't hear – the whispers that gave way to silence when he walked past; the eyes that averted their gazes; the sound of the many heads that turned towards him as he walked the grounds.

His reputation as Thor, son of Odin, got him as far as the doors to the throne room. (At least, he liked to think it was because of his reputation. It probably had more to do with the fact that he came alone, minimally armored, and with Mjölnir conspicuously absent.)

The throne room was guarded by two men, neither of whom moved an inch upon seeing him approach. _Good, _thought Thor. _My brother has at least trained his guards well. _

Thor spoke authoritatively. "I wish to speak with my brother."

The two guards of the doors to the throne room shared a sidelong glance. No one spoke for almost a full ten seconds.

"You wish to . . . to _speak_ with him, my lord?", asked one guard, tentatively.

"Yes. Only to speak." Thor spoke true. He was tired of war. He had learned his father's lessons too late to make use of them as king of Asgard, but he had learned them nonetheless. Thor knew that he was the rightful ruler, but he also knew that Loki currently held the throne, and that Asgard was, miraculously, at peace.

And what Asgard needed was peace.

Thor would not disturb that peace.

"I mean for no harm to come to my brother by my hand, or anyone else's. I swear it."

The larger of the guards nodded, and opened the doors to the throne room.

Loki was there on the throne, being fed grapes by a svelte woman in red. She giggled at something Loki whispered to her, and he traced a finger from the inside of her wrist up to her arm.

He stilled when he saw Thor.

Thor stifled a smile. _Everyone has stilled upon seeing me today. Loki is no different._

"Hello, brother," Thor ventured good-naturedly.

Loki did not smile. He did not move. He looked at Thor curiously. A few seconds passed, during which neither brother said anything. Loki broke the silence.

"Why have you come?"

Thor paused. _This is the moment. It is for the good of Asgard. For the good of my people. I may not be king, but I swear it, I will serve the realm until my dying day. _

"I have come to swear an oath of fealty to you, my brother. "

Loki's face changed. He sat up straighter on the throne, loosened his grip on the armrests, and relaxed a tension he had not known he was holding. He dismissed the girl with the flick of a finger. She barely managed to keep from running out of the room; so eager was she to share the newest and juiciest piece of gossip regarding the king and his brother.

A few seconds passed as Loki said nothing, but Thor got the feeling that Loki was waiting for something. _He wants me to say it, _Thor realized, but found he could not form the words in his mouth, until finally –

"I have come to swear an oath of fealty to you, my brother. . . my *king*," Thor choked out, almost as if the words physically pained him to say.

Loki smiled, and rose from his throne. Thor could not help but notice that he looked comfortable there, as if it were his throne all along. Thor felt a frisson of . . . something (he could not place it) as he realized that not even Odin himself looked as comfortable as Loki did on that throne.

"Kneel, brother."

Thor made no move for the briefest of seconds, but that slight hesitation was enough to inspire a gleeful smirk in Loki that took scores of self-restraint to suppress.

"I said _on your knees_, dear brother."

Thor knelt clumsily, as though the movement was unknown to him (which, of course, it was). He almost lost his balance as he slowly and gracelessly sunk to one knee, and crossed his right arm over his chest. Loki stalked slowly over to him, making sure that Thor heard every click of his heel on the stone floor.

"The other knee, as well. And put your hand down."

Thor's head snapped up sharply. A look of shock, and then resignation moved across Thor's face. He lowered his eyes slowly, as if contemplating something, then forced his other knee to the floor. Loki saw and grinned, despite himself. This time, Loki was unable to keep the look of sheer triumph and satisfaction from his face.

He knew that Thor understood, and so he said nothing. He stood expectantly, four feet away, legs spread so that his feet were a foot and a half apart. Thor moved to stand, to walk over to him, but was stopped with a hiss from Loki that traveled up his spine.

"On your **knees**, _brother_!" spat Loki.

Thor bit his tongue. _He will not make this easy for me. Of course he won't. _

Thor forced one knee forward, then the other, walking on his knees until he was directly in front of where Loki stood. He sunk back on his knees until he was eye-level with the buttons on Loki's pants. There were twelve of them.

Loki made no move to unbutton anything. He stood frightfully still, his excessively calm demeanor belied by the fire and hunger in his eyes.

Thor moved – it was easier to move now, he found – moved his hands to the top button of Loki's pants. It took him almost a full 20 seconds to undo that top button, but Loki made no move to help him.

At the last button, his eyes flicked up to Loki's in surprise. _He isn't hard. Why isn't he hard? _

Loki cocked an eyebrow at him, as if to say "Just get on with it, already. " Thor repressed his growing feelings of shame and disgust as his reached out to grasp Loki's flaccid cock.

Loki moved quickly, more quickly than Thor had ever even _seen, _and slapped his hand away. Thor recoiled, then nodded as if he understood, and moved his mouth closer to Loki's cock. He hesitated slightly (Loki smiled) and then stuck out his tongue and licked. Loki's cock jumped at the contact and began to grow.

At the next, more determined, feel of Thor's tongue on his cock, Loki threw his head back and sighed, no longer repressing his erection, letting the power and dominance (and the feel of his brother's surprisingly adept tongue) feed his lengthening cock. Thor licked the sides of his cock, up one side, then down the other, from the base of his cock to the slit at the tip. At this, Loki sighed again, both with pleasure and with satisfaction, for Thor was finally – _finally _– learning his place, recognizing Loki's authority, doing the things he was meant to do.

Thor circled the head of Loki's cock with his tongue, and then took the entire head into his mouth. Loki made a sound that was a mix between a moan and a grunt, and placed his right hand on the back of Thor's head. Thor took that as a signal to continue, and began to bob his head up and down.

"Make it good for me, brother; use your tongue."

Thor closed his eyes, shamed, and then clumsily licked around the cock in his mouth, laving the underside with his tongue. He was not used to this – the feeling of hard flesh in his mouth, the slightly gamey taste of cock, the resistance of Loki's hands when he drew back to take a breath. He was not used to any of it.

But he made do.

_I must finish him quickly_, thought Thor_. _He shuffled closer to Loki and placed his hands on Loki's hips, pulling Loki's cock even further into his mouth. Loki responded by thrusting forcefully into his mouth. Thor could feel Loki's cock hitting the back of his throat with each thrust, squeezing past his gag reflex with insistent force.

Loki was not kind.

Loki moaned and arched back, his hands covering Thor's on his hips, as he continued to thrust into his mouth.

"I can feel it now, you know. Your desire to please me, to serve me. It is your calling, brother, your purpose. This is – ah, _yes_, like that – this is what you were meant to do, where you were meant to be. On your knees before your betters.

He felt the sensation rising in his balls and pulled from Thor's mouth rather abruptly to avoid an orgasm. Thor took a few gulps of air, but recognized that Loki had stopped for the sole reason of prolonging Thor's ordeal.

Loki then took his cock into his own hand and slapped it across Thor's face – once, twice, three times. Thor flinched a bit, but Loki held his head steady and continued peppering Thor's face with small slaps of cock. He finally laid it across Thor's face, angling it so that his balls were right over Thor's mouth.

Thor steeled himself, swallowed, and then took one of Loki's balls in his mouth, trying and failing to ignore the weight of the cock resting on his forehead. He sucked gently at the ball sac in his mouth, and then licked it, hesitantly. Loki let out a moan at this and tightened his hold on Thor's head. Thor licked at it again, more insistently, and then stroked his tongue from Loki's balls back to his tip. Suddenly, he felt Loki's hands pushing on his head again, and he found himself swallowing his brother's cock, almost choking on it. Loki's hands were tangled in his hair, and his thrusts were forcing Thor's mouth wider and wider. Loki thrusted hard and fast, pushing his cock deeper and deeper until nearly all of Thor's energy was focused on not gagging on the cock invading his throat. He didn't know what else to do besides try to control his breathing as Loki fucked his mouth, moving faster and more frantically as he approached his orgasm.

_His orgasm. _Thor had rather forgotten about orgasms. _Does he… Does he mean to finish in my mouth? In my *mouth*, as if I were some common whore? _

Upon hearing his brother's moans increase in pitch and frequency, Thor moved back as if to remove Loki's cock from his mouth, but Loki would have none of it. He held Thor's mouth in place as he continued to pump away, feeling his cum beginning to rise from his balls to his shaft and towards the head of his cock.

In a burst of cruelty, Loki moved back slightly to ensure that his cum would fall on Thor's tongue. Thor would have to taste his brother's cum and consciously choose to swallow it, rather than merely feeling it slide tastelessly down his throat. _Just this once, _thought Loki. _There will be plenty of future chances for me to feel his throat around me when I finish. _

It was that thought that undid him. Loki gripped the back of Thor's head and held him in place, held him down while he emptied the contents of his balls into Thor's mouth. He let out a slow groan and let the rush of pleasure wash over him, both from the release of orgasm and from the knowledge that his cum was currently being tasted and swallowed by none other than his dear brother.

Thor recoiled at the bitter taste of his brother's cum, but Loki's strong arms kept him in place. Thor forced the cum to the back of his throat, then swallowed, only to have that load replaced by another.

Thor stopped struggling, and swallowed again; swallowing every weakening pulse of cum Loki deposited in his mouth.

At the last pulse, Thor moved to remove the cock in his mouth, but stopped at Loki's clipped order to "Clean it." Thor puzzled for a moment then licked around his brother's softening head, wiping away any remaining cum. He looked up and saw his brother's eyes closed, head thrown back and mouth slightly open, murmurs of pleasure escaping in hushed tones.

"You will learn to love it, brother. You may even come to find yourself honored that it is your mouth I choose to have pleasure me so." He leaned in close and whispered in Thor's ear, "Just your mouth, I think. For now."

Thor continued his ministrations rather longer than necessary, something compelling him to continue gently sucking and kissing (_kissing?_) his brother's softening cock, only stopping when Loki's hand pushed gently against his forehead. Thor released Loki's cock with a small _pop _and took several deep breaths. He still had the aftertaste of cum in his mouth, but refused to show any discomfort in front of his brother.

Loki waited in front of Thor, pants undone right below his hips. Thor looked up in confusion. _What more could he possibly – oh. _ Thor tucked Loki's cock back inside his pants and began to redo the buttons of his fly. At the final button, a stroke of. . . . something . . . overcame Thor, and he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the fabric covering his brother's now completely soft cock.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise, then he nodded imperceptibly, leaned forward and kissed Thor on his forehead.

Loki leaned back and cleared his throat; rolled his head from side to side.

"I accept your oath of fealty, brother. "


End file.
